Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with short-range wireless (e.g., BLUETOOTH®) capabilities that allow two devices to automatically synchronize and communicate with one another after an initial device pairing. BLUETOOTH® is an open wireless technology standard that allows devices to communicate with one another over short distances (e.g., 100 meters or less). BLUETOOTH® may be used to automatically link two wireless devices, such as a personal device (e.g., phone) and another wireless communicating device (e.g., tablet or other computer, headset, etc.), for automatically downloading files, messages, music, video, and for various other applications. Vehicles are often equipped with in-vehicle communications platforms (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) or other in-vehicle controllers equipped with BLUETOOTH® or other short-range wireless capabilities that enable hands free calling, messaging, and other like features.